HOW?
by bookworm0108
Summary: Piper is excited out of her mind when her sister comes back from Oxford. After all its been four years since she last met her. But what happens when someone decides to be a killjoy and ruins everything for her. will she ever be happy again? will anyone believe her story? will her life change? will she have to live with like this forever? AU WARNING : updates will be slow


**HOW?**

I am currently standing in front of the airport waiting for my sister to come. It's been four years since I last met her. She started her first year in college during my freshman year. Now she is coming back home after graduating college while I am anxiously waiting for college to start.

When I saw her exit the airport, I started waving my hand eagerly trying to catch her attention. She scanned whole place searching for us: mom, dad and me. When she saw us she smiled and started walking toward us.

"How's my baby sister?" she said hugging me.

"I am not a baby anymore" I said with a scowl.

"you will always be my baby" she replied

She turned towards mom and dad then hugged both of them.

They started off with the questions "Silena, how was college?; are you going to find a job here?; did you have many friends? ;do you think we can send Piper to oxford?"

Silena sighed with annoyance and said "okay, okay I will answer your questions once you take me home and then let me spend some quality time with Piper in the café nearby." She had a faint British accent now.

"Yes! Can we go shopping later?" I asked.

"Sure Pipes…in fact we should go shopping and then chill at the café."

I gave her a wide smile and she just laughed in return. Silena and me were the type of siblings who never fought. Sure we had our arguments but they were never very serious.

" I am so happy...both my babies are with me now" my mom said

My mom was named after the Greek goddess Aphrodite, as she was the prettiest child to be born in the family and also because her mother was Greek.

When my mom first got married she had Silena, but then she got divorced within 2 years of Silena's birth because her husband wasn't willing to accept Silena, as she was a girl and that douche wanted a son.

Then she met my dad, they got married, he accepted Silena as his own daughter and by the time Silena was four they had me.

Ya, so Silena is technically my half sister but I don't care, I love her more than anything else in the world.

All the way home my parents pestered Silena with questions. When they asked her about her boyfriend Charles she flinched and then stayed silent. My parents didn't notice and continued asking her questions. She plastered a fake smile and answered their questions. She was sitting beside me so I could see the tears running down her cheeks.

When she saw me looking at her she put a finger on her lips motioning me to stay quiet. She even mouthed the words "I will tell you later".

By the time we reached home her tears had dried up and there no trace of any sadness on her face. she was a good actress, just like our dad

She smiled when she looked at our new home. It was plain and simple but attractive.

Her smile became wider when she was told that she would be sharing her room with me. She whispered "we can stay up late and talk about everything now" and winked. I mentally danced and that's when I realized how much I had missed her.

I didn't have her for the fashion advice I needed during my dates. She wasn't there to help me get ready for prom and gush about how magical prom is. She wasn't there when I needed her for dating advice.

When she was here (before leaving for Harvard) she would help me with everything. She was always there when I needed her I was pretty upset when she never came back to meet us from Oxford during her holidays because of her modeling projects. I used to hope that she was just messing around and would surprise us by coming back to meet us.

Silena is the most selfless person I have ever met. So when she finally decided to do something for herself by going to oxford all of us were very happy. None of us realized how important she was until we let her go. The house always felt very empty without her. I am so glad that she is back now and she wont even go anywhere because she is going to get a job here!. I was so excited when I heard this. She wants to be a journalist.

In my case, since the day I came to know what a lawyer is I have wanted to become a lawyer. The best part? I got into Harvard law school!


End file.
